


洞

by HolyColorfulPig



Series: 牲口发言 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Male Character, Hole - Freeform, Other, Rape, Revenge, Sex, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig





	洞

别人问他，你脑子后面为什么有个洞。

不是那种能一眼看进脑子的洞。不是那种看到里面像花生酱和番茄酱混合在一起的组织，如果用勺子把它们挖出来涂在你早餐的面包片上，会十分美味的洞。这这样的洞想开多少个都行，用14.5英寸枪管的卡宾枪，在这脑子后面来一下都有那个洞。

老师的，律师的，医生的，警察的，消防员的，售货员的。都会有那种洞。你要是在学校楼下的傻逼雕塑上也开一枪，不会流血，但喷出来的白色石膏像弹匣的精液，飞啊飞啊，飞到花上，草上，还有你的脑袋上。

然而他不是。他叫什么名字没人记得了，因为他在公司里只待了三个月，三个月后和新来的总是哭哭啼啼吸鼻子的小女生走了。我是说，他们一起离开公司，不是在一起。

我们叫他柯拉。柯拉是哪里人，家庭怎么样，学历怎么样，我们都不知道。我们甚至怀疑他到底有没有交简历。也有可能他施了什么巫术让脑仁只有芝麻大小的领导聘用他。

这些都不重要。碎纸机，文件袋，放映机，扩展坞，黑笔白板，都不重要。重要的是，能瞬间震碎你灵魂的，是他脑后的洞，洞，洞。

不流血，不长霉，不发臭。漂漂亮亮，像你女伴的屁眼似的。当然，准比那个好看。洞的内壁覆盖了一层柔软的金属，我们不知道那是什么，那些人脑子里只装得下失业率的数字，肯定不知道它是什么做成的，也不知道这玩意儿在元素周期表里能不能找到。洞的中间流出窄窄的通道，我们最开始猜只能塞一根牙签进去，可能就碰到它的脑内组织了。

过了几天，我们就开始怀疑柯拉有没有脑子。我是说，脑子里的东西，和正常人一样滑腻腻的，要是流到我手上我绝对会呕在键盘上的。

我隔壁座位的骚货，是个男的，叫雷吉尔。我不想知道他在床上是上位者还是被操得哇哇大叫的。中午我吃完一大块汉堡，喝着可乐打着饱嗝看着失业率上下跳动。那骚货去找柯拉了。

“你后面那个，呃，是用来干嘛的。”

柯拉没说话，他平静地看了眼雷吉尔。

我发誓那是我人生最他妈的，我没法形容，比我看到地下畸形秀还震撼。你应该没瞧过畸形秀，它跟上个世纪五六十年代的畸形秀不太一样。专门服务有特殊性癖的有钱人。我不是有钱人啦，我是跟着老板进去看的，看到有个小男孩的肛门被大铁锥戳烂掉。这不是最刺激的，因为我看吐了，我在厕所呕得天昏地暗，把下午花15.7美元吃的东西全吐没了。

说多了。我们继续讲讲柯拉。

他的洞喷水。一股一股的，像下等妓女的淫水，浑浊的；像肾亏嫖客的精液，稀稀的。奇怪的不行，我从来没见过这样的画面。于是我放下冒着气泡的可乐，越过隔板试图看得更清晰。

雷吉尔有点怂了，他可能被吓到了，他第一次见别人脑后开洞喷出来的不是血。柯拉似乎没意识到自己的在喷水，他看起来有点迷惑，对于雷吉尔这个莫名其妙的问题。

有的问题不该问就别问。

“你问这个干吗？”

雷吉尔耸耸肩膀。仍然惊恐地盯着不停冒水的洞，“你的头，在流水。我不懂它怎么了，你看看它怎么回事。”

洞，喷水。

不停地，源源不断地。

噗，噗，噗。

嗒，嗒，嗒。

水流个不止，也滴个不停。

柯拉好像真的什么都不知道，我想起了第一次被破处的女人，茫茫然地看自己鲜红的下体，把纤细稚嫩的手指插进去搅一搅，里面的瘙痒混着疼痛又让她爽得直叫唤。柯拉，女人，这两个词在我的脑海里来回闪动。我的脑子里亮起了一盏霓虹灯，越来越刺眼，几乎把我的眼睛挖出来，我的脑浆上漂着那两个字，柯拉，女人，它们从眼眶滑出我的身体。掉到地板上，掉到脏兮兮的，淌着洞里流出来的水的地上。

我回神了。我看到雷吉尔鬼使神差地把手指伸向那个洞。我这下眼珠子真要掉出来了。

我以为柔软的金属壁迅速蠕动起来，像蒙古死亡蠕虫，不出几秒就把你吸干。柯拉仍然神态自若，我猜如果有人淫性大发把鸡巴插进去，他也不会发出任何声响。

啊，啊，啊。

哦，哦，哦。

这声音不是柯拉发出的，他端正地坐在自己的电脑前，眼睛映着估计出来的失业率。雷吉尔的手指被紧紧咬住，软乎乎的金属忽然变得坚硬锋利，像贞操带上的刀片，把他的手指夹断掉。肉都烂了，有点像我家的肉酱，只是上面沾了他可怜的鲜血。红的，黑的，粉的，灰的，发光的，在柯拉的脑后闪耀。

呃，呃，呃。

喔，喔，喔。

雷吉尔还在尖叫，他的声音要把天花板掀掉了。所有人都忘记电脑上的失业率，他们都转过头看雷吉尔和柯拉。雷吉尔的手指被柯拉脑后的洞咀嚼，金属壁生出锐利的钢刺捣碎他的肉，碾断他的骨。柯拉还是没有表情，冷静地盯着失业率，他是目前公司里最尽职尽责的员工。

雷吉尔的手被吃掉了，它彻底没了。只是左手，还好，他还能动动鼠标，还能看看失业率。

这件事暂告一段落，过了几周后，一个偶然的机会，我和柯拉第一次说了话。

是他先开的口，不是我。

他说，第一次有人问他这个问题，是很早以前了。说实话，他也不明白这个洞拿来做什么。

我点点头，等他继续说下去。

有个恋童癖的色魔，抓了小孩，捅了阴道也捅了屁眼。等到他被抓走的时候，才意识到脑后的洞是好东西。

我马上就明白他什么意思了。

柯拉很无所谓，因为他的确除了脑后奇怪的洞之外，没什么地方被伤害到。

柯拉说，那色魔把他丑陋的黑乎乎的阴茎堵在洞口，像在阴道（或者是肛门）周围打转那样，挑逗沉睡的金属壁。

你知道，不要试图去挑战强者的极限，特别是让你这辈子都失去性生活的钢刺。

色魔很陶醉，和往常无异，沉迷于长在小孩身上的洞，哪儿都好，嘴巴鼻孔，甚至可以是眼孔。但他这回终于栽跟头了，漂亮的洞咬住他的阴茎。像口交那样，用尖刺抚慰他勃起的性器，在上面留下鲜红的划痕。

啊，啊，啊。

喔，喔，喔。

他也是这么叫的，叫得比雷吉尔更惨烈，更动人，更让人笑到涕泗横流浑身颤抖。他塞进各种孔洞的、引以为傲的阴茎被粉碎了，他大势已去，被看似微不足道的、小孩子的洞破灭幻想。肉喷出来，咔嚓咔嚓，血喷出来，噗嗤噗嗤。每咀嚼一次，他就大叫一声。他的男性生殖器官在愉悦的疼痛中达到高潮，让他升入天堂又瞬间坠入地狱的快感消失无踪。他以后再也不会感受到了。他骄傲的阴茎在小孩无声的嘲笑中被吞噬殆尽。

我又喝了一口可乐，说，柯拉，你好样的。

自此之后，我们就再没说过话了。再后来，也就是三个月之后，他离开我们部门，我还有点难过，说真的。

柯拉在走之前给了我一张贺卡，上面是一个简单的圆圈，有些歪歪扭扭，内圈画了向中间凸出的三角形。

我把东西收进抽屉，甚至在他进电梯前朝他点了点头。


End file.
